


Temptation

by Calycanthe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calycanthe/pseuds/Calycanthe
Relationships: Male Demon/Virginal Male Priest
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/gifts).




End file.
